Organic electroluminescent (EL) devices, which are current-driven spontaneous light-emitting devices, have the advantages of requiring no backlight, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, and high contrast, and thus look promising for developing flat-panel displays. Organic EL devices are electro-optical devices in which a light-emitting layer having a fluorescent material is interposed between an anode and a cathode. Providing a forward-biased current between both electrodes causes positive holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode to recombine. By the resultant recombination energy, the organic EL device emits light. In other words, in order to cause light emission in the organic EL device, it is necessary to supply power from an external circuit. Typically, known active-matrix-addressing-type organic EL display panels use such a structure, that is, a pixel electrode, as the anode, is disposed for each pixel in a pixel area and a common electrode, as the cathode, covers the entire pixel area. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-24606 (Patent Document 1), for example, discloses a display device with reduced power consumption and improved luminous efficiency by optimizing the wiring layout.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-24606